Leur Histoire
by Manga93190
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont victime de plusieurs rumeurs les concernant et quand celles-ci finissent , un probleme surgit ... pour le decouvrir , venez lire
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_POV NARUTO _

_Moi , c'est Naruto Uzumaki! J'ai 17 ans et je vis dans mon chez moi! Ma mère est décédée lors de ma naissance et mon père , bah je ne le connais pas. La seule fois que je l'ai vu , doit remonter à , au moins 5 ans , donc c'est pour vous dire... Iruka Umino , était mon tuteur , je dis "était" parce qu'il est mort dans un accident de la route un jour de forte pluie il y à 2 ans maintenant... Mais j'arrive à vivre malgré quelques petites dépressions dut à la mort de Iruka qui était ma seule famille ...Mes amis étaient tous là pour me réconforter , enfin tous excepté un certain brun , qui lui , est censé être mon meilleur ami , mais aussi rival ;)_

_Mais voila le problème , je suis gay et .... La personne pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments vraiment plus fort qu'une simple amitié se trouve être ce brun là , aussi nommé Sasuke ..._

_Beaucoup pensent qu'il aurait des vues sur une jeune fille de 16 ans , cheveux long et noir aux yeux nacrés , qui s'appelle Hinata Hyuga. Comment faire , cacher mon homosexualité , du moins pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ... Aidez-moi !!!_

_POV SASUKE_

_Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa , 18 ans et je vis avec Mon frère Itachi , 21 ans . Il me ressemble beaucoup mais côté caractère , bah... On peut dire qu'il me bat à plat de couture ... Je suis froid et distant, et me fou de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de moi. Je suis gay mais je le cache , ce qui fait que des tonnes de groupies tournent sans arrêt autour de moi , elles ont même fait un fan club a mon effigie ... La seule personne qui m'occupe l'esprit , qui me fait rêver et qui fait chavirer mon cœur est simplement mon meilleur-ami-rival. Il a les yeux bleu océan et les cheveux blond , un vrai bombe ! Il sourit toujours même si parfois je vois bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment bien , et il remonte le moral des autres en même pas 5 minute. En même temps , qui résisterait à un rayon de soleil se reflétant dans la mer , tel que lui ? _

_Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et est plus jeune que moi de 1 an . Ma situation fait que , quand il est trop proche de moi , je dois m'empêcher de rester trop longtemps avec lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le scruter et de penser comme un gros pervers en manque ^^ , bref je dois juste m'éloigner pour ne pas perdre la tête et littéralement lui sauter dessus. Je ne lui avouerais pas mes sentiments car , tout le monde dit qu'il aimerait un bonbon-vivant , aussi collant qu'un chewing-gum , qui se nomme Sakura Haruno. Comment dois-je faire dans ces cas là ? Expliquez-moi !!_


	2. Chapitre 1

tut tut tut ... tut tut tut ... tut tu..

BOUM

Et voila un Naruto qui n'est pas du matin , son tout nouveau réveil offert par Kiba vient de passer dans l'autre monde ...

POV Naruto

_________

Je vais tuer Kiba pour m'avoir offert un réveil , bref , je me lève et part en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Je sort 10 minutes après puis m'habille d'un Slim noir avec un débardeur orange et ma veste noir favorite . Il faut bien se faire beau pour la reprise des cours , nan ?Même si nous allons recevoir notre uniforme ..

Je vais dans la cuisine pour avaler un petit truc et dit au revoir à Iruka [mwa: C'est louche hein ? bah vous saurez à la fin ^^]

. Je vais chercher sakura-chan et kiba maintenant ...

POV Sasuke

__________

Itachi *sautant sur le lit* Allez debout espèce de feignasse ! tu compte quand même pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée?

Sasuke: Hmm... Dégage , tu m'écrase ...

Itachi : Ah... Je suis sur que Naruto est déjà partit en ce moment , pas qu'il aime les cours mais pour revoir ses amis alors que toi tu n'a pas bougé depuis le début des vacance !!!

Sasuke : C'est bon je me lève...

Je part en direction de la douche et la prend vite fais puis je descend pendre mon p'tit dej' ...

Maintenant direction les prof a deux balles la tonne , qui ne savent toujours pas différencier un chien d'un chat ...

*POV Normal*

___________

Sur le chemin , Sasuke croisa Hinata . Ils firent donc le chemin ensemble.

Du côté de Naruto , lui , était partit chercher Sakura et Kiba , sauf que celui-ci dût rester chez lui , son pauvre Akamaru était tomber malade ...

Ce qui fait qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Sakura.

Sasuke et Hinata discutaient en attendant les autres , et tout le monde les regardaient en chuchotant à l'oreille des autres.

Pour Naruto aussi , tout le monde se faisaient des messes basses à propos de le présence de Sakura.

Naruto : dis Sakura-chan , c'est moi ou tout le monde nous matte ...

.... : * chuchotant à l'oreille d'un autre * Il l'a appelé "Sakura-chan" , ça prouve quelque alors fais passer ;)

Sakura : Bah , t'inquiète pas va !!

De l'autre côté

Hinata: heu...sa...sasuke-kun , pourquoi tout ...tout le monde nous fixe comme ça ? dit-elle en rougissant

Sasuke : Va savoir

...: *chuchotant à l'oreille d'un autre* attend mais , ils sont en couple c'est obligé . regarde-les , bref fait passer

C'est ainsi que dès le premier jour de cour , des rumeurs ont circuler et depuis , Naruto et Sasuke reçoivent des regards mal placés et autre chose...

Les cours se terminèrent pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke et Naruto ...

Sasuke arriva chez lui plus que fou de rage

Itachi : Mauvaise journée , je présume ...

Sasuke : J'ai appris que Naruto sortait avec ce bonbon rose vivant qui est le chef de MON fan club!! En plus elle crois que je vais la laisser faire ?! Naru m'appartiendra ha ha ha !!!

Itachi : tu as pris la grosse tête ...

Sasuke : Je monte dans ma chambre , j'ai pas faim...

Pendant ce temps chez Naruto

Il prit la photo d'Iruka entre les mains , puis la reposa un peu triste de ce qu'il avait entendu a propos de Sasuke et Hinata. Sakura était là parce qu'elle savait son attirance pour les hommes , enfin pour Sasuke malgré qu'elle aussi soit folle de lui.

Naruto : Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'ils ont dit ...

Sakura : bah tu s.. O_O , nan Naru pleure pas c'est rien t'en retrouvera un autre meilleur...

Naruto avait des larmes qui coulais le long de ses joues alors qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir les contenir. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure et demi...

Naruto : C'est bon t'inquiète pas et rentre chez toi , il commence a se faire tard :)

Sakura : Appelle-moi si jamais ça ne va pas , ok ?

Naruto : Hai !! Merci ...

Sakura : C'est normal ^^

Quelques heures plus tard , Sasuke appela Naruto ...

DRING DRING ...

Naruto : Sakura je t'ai déjà dit il y a à peine 5 minutes que je ne pleurait plus alors pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

Sasuke : Mauvaise pioche ...dobe...

Naruto : Ah ben merde , que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel , teme ?

Sasuke : bah je t'ai vu courir a une vitesse surprenante en direction de la sortit du lycée juste après l'appel des élèves alors je me suis demander pourquoi ?

Naruto : (merde je peux pas lui dire que c'est a cause de lui ...) ah .... bah je ne me sentait pas très bien alors je suis rentrer en vitesse chez moi .

Sasuke : bon bah on se voit demain alors , ah ! avant que j'oublie ...

Naruto : (nan par pitié na parle p....)

Sasuke : T'as pleurer ?

Naruto : (on voit que tout le monde est avec moi dis donc ...) oh nan c'est rien juste un souvenir d'Iruka et c'est tout ^^

Sasuke : (Naruto , trouve quelque chose de meilleur le prochaine fois ...) ok bah à demain Naru...to

Naruto : Oyasumi !!

Il raccrochèrent et partirent aussitôt se coucher ...

Naru/Sasu : Pourquoi fallait-il que sa tombe sur lui...

Et ils s'endormirent quelques temps après .


	3. Chapitre 2

OoOoOoOoO

Sur ce , bonne lecture !! ;)

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un rêve , disons ... très érotique . Une belle bosse était visible au niveau de son entrejambe .

Naruto : Et merde , c'est quand même la 5e fois cette semaine...C'est chiant...

Il partit à la douche et s'habilla ensuite. Il descendit et se prépara un bol de ramen. [mwa: putin , dès le matin ...] . Il sortit de chez lui car Sakura l'attendait et put voir qu'il y avait toute une bande devant chez lui . Il y avais un jeune brun avec un triangle rouge en dessous de chaque œil , un brun avec une queue de cheval , qui faisait plus penser à un ananas , un brun aux cheveux long et les yeux nacrés , qui est aussi le cousin d'Hinata , Un garçon aux cheveux roux voir rouge et un tatouage au dessus de l'arcade gauche et une fille avec des couette de chaque coté de la tête .

Naruto : Vous...vous é_è

Gaara : On est tous dans ton lycée pour deux jours ^^ , en stage !!

Temari : Mais on ne viens pas que pour ça *-*

Shika : Connaîtrais-tu un garçon de nom de ... Sasuke ??

Naruto : Quoi ?? Comment vous ...?

Gaara : Vus tout ce que tu as fait pour nous , on te doit bien ça !! ^^

Naruto : Vous etes vraiment sympas ... Ah ! Mais au fait ! Il est où Choji ??

... : Bon...Bonjour Naruto-kun ! Hein ?? Neji ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu connais Naruto-kun ?

Cette petite voix , Naruto le connaissait parfaitement ...

Naruto : Hinata ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Hinata : heu... je...je venais te chercher avec Sasuke !

"Sasuke" ... Il aurait dut s'en douter puisqu'il croyait que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble ...

Naruto : Ben nous on y va . Si tu veux , tu viens avec nous , j'ai pas envi d'attendre L'autre teme

Hinata : Je , je vais attendre Sasuke-kun …

Naruto : Tres bien , a tout à l'heure Hinata !

Quelques mètres plus loin , Naruto arborait une mine triste . Il se reprit en un rien de temps .

Naruto : Bon ! Je vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! ! Allons au lycée ! ;)

Tous : Hai ! !

Du côté de Sasuke et Hinata .

Sasuke : Tu m'as attendu ? T'aurais dus partir avec Naruto et les autres … On va être en retard !

Hinata : J'ai préférer la laisser avec ses amis ^^

Sasuke : Par ses amis , tu veux dire Sakura et Kiba ?

Hinata : Non non … Ils etaient 6 en tout , et je pense que ça doit faire longtemps qu'il ne les a pas vu , j'ai voulu les laisser ensemble ^//^

Sasuke : Mais… Tu les connais ?

Hinata : Ben ils ont l'age a mon cousin … Je ne savais pas que Naruto-kun connaissait Neji .

Sasuke : Heu … Il a quel age ton cousin au juste ?

Hinata : 19 ans U//U

Sasuke : 19 ? ! ! ! Mais !

Hinata : Ils ont redoublés deux fois au collège et se sont sûrement retrouver dans la classe de naruto-kun.

Sasuke : Pourquoi a t'il fallut que je ne soit dans sa classe qu'en 4e et pas en 3e …

Ils arrivent au lycée

Hinata : Tien ? Pourquoi ils sont ici ? Ils seraient … Nouveau ? ?

Sasuke : (Bande de…hey ! ! Il fait quoi lui ? ! pose mon na-chan au sol tout de suite ! !)

Hinata : Heu… Je , je vais voir neji !

Sasuke aperçut un roux attraper SON blond et la soulever comme une petite princesse puis partir avec naru dans ses bras… Sasuke s'avança près de Sakura .

Sasuke : On peut savoir ce qu'ils font ces deux là ?

Sakura : Bah … Naruto a eut un vertige et il arrivait plus a se tenir debout alors Gaara l'a emmener à l'infirmerie ^^

Sasuke : J'irais voir le dobe après …

…. : Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun ! ! Sort avec moi q'il te plait ! ! ! ! ! ! *** O * **

Sasuke : Ino dégage c'est pas le moment !

Ino : M'en fiche ! Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu me dise OUI ! !

Sasuke : M'en tape ! Fais ce que tu veux …

Il partit les mains dans les poches vers l'infirmerie … Qui etait déserte . Il demanda à l'infirmière si elle n'avait pas vu un garçon roux en porter un blond , elle lui répondit que personne n'etait venu. Il commença a s'enerver et partit voir Sakura.

Sasuke : Ton copain …hum… Gaara , il n'a pas emmener Naruto a l'infirmerie et a pris la poudre d'escampette ! !

Sakura : C'est bon calme toi !

Temari : Je… crois savoir pourquoi …

Sasuke : On t'écoute …

Temari : Il m'a avoué qu'il etait gay …

Sakura : Oh nan…

Temari : Je … L'ai surpris au téléphone avec mon frère et il parlait d'un blond sur qui il avait flashé , mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce blond etait Naruto…

Neji : Quand celui la parle de sentiment , c'est du sérieux …

Shikamaru : En clair si vous voulez revoir Naruto avec le sourire , il faut partir a sa recherche !

Ils partirent tous a la recherche d'un blond et d'un roux …

Pendant ce temps là , Gaara avait apporter Naruto dans les caves derrière le lycée. Naruto commença a émerger quand il vu Gaara .

Naruto : Ga…Gaara ? On est où là ?

Gaara : Dans les caves du lycée .

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Gaara : Naru-chan …Tu sais que je suis gay ? Et bah il se trouve que… Je t'aime et que même si toi nan , tu sera à moi par tout les moyen …

Naruto : Arrête Gaara ! C'est vraiment pas drole ! !

Gaara : Tu crois que je rigole en plus ? Je vais de prouver que nan ! !

Gaara s'approcha de Naruto , défit sa cravate et ligota le blond pour pas qu'il ne s'échappe et de débatte de trop . Naruto le suppliait d'arrêter mais celui-ci n'en fit qu'à sa tête , bien décidé a continuer .

Il s'approcha de Naruto , lui arracha sa chemise pour laisser des baisés papillon sur le torse du jeune blond , celui ci dégoûté . Gaara descendit plus bas , puis arriver au pantalon qui n'etait que gêne , il le déboutonna , ouvrit la braguette et le descendit jusqu'au chevilles de Naruto , qui lui , n'arrêtait pas de hurler pour qu'il se stop .

Sasuke passait par là et d'un coup , il entendit des cris qui ressemblait fortement a ceux de Naruto .Il se guida de ses cris et tomba sur Gaara qui etait sur le point d'enlever le boxer de notre cher blond . Ledit blond etait en larmes …

Sasuke : NARUTO ! !

Naruto : sa…sas'ke…aide-moi…je t'en supplie …

Sasuke prit Gaara par le col et lui mit une droite bien placée et assez forte pour qu'il s'écrase contre le mur d'en face et tombe dans les pomme. Naruto remit son pantalon et se laissa tomber à terre.

Naruto : …Merci….

Sasuke : t'en fais pas … c'est fini maintenant .

Naruto resserra son étreinte avant de s'endormir dans les bras du brun. Sasuke lui mit sa veste sur le blond , celui ci n'ayant plus de chemise . Il sortit dans la cour et y trouve tout la monde , les dévisageant tout les deux .

Sakura accourut vers Sasuke .

Sasuke : Ton ami Gaara est a moitié mort dans les caves du lycée je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il lui a fait ce fils de …. Tss ! ! je me barre avec Naruto !

Sakura : Matte ! il a fait quoi ? !

Sasuke : T'as pas vus qu'il est moitié nu , qu'il a des trace de larme sur les joues et les yeux gonflés a force de pleurer ? ! Si je l'avais pas entendu crier il se serait fait violer et par quelqu'un qu'il croyait etre son ami ! !

Sakura : Naruto … é_è

Sasuke arriva chez lui avec un Naruto qui émergeait un peu du sommeil . Il le déposa dans son lit.

Sasuke : Tu vas rester là un petit bout de temps pour pas que l'autre vienne te harceler chez toi .

Sasuke allait sortir de la chambre quand une main attrapa un morceau de sa chemise .

Naruto : reste ici , onegai …

Sasuke : hn…

Sasuke s'allongea à coté de Naruto . Celui ci se colla au brun comme un enfant ayant peur de l'orage . Cela surpris Sasuke mais le laissa faire et mit ses bras autour du blond. Il s'endormir quelques minutes après .

Voili Voilou un chapitre ecrit en beaucoup de temps , la suite sera dans longtemp car j'ai mes livres a lire :'(


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla et vit que Naruto dormait encore alors il le poussa doucement et sortit du lit pour aller prendre sa douche .

Après quelques minutes , il ressortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette sur lui . Naruto venait de se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit fut un Sasuke avec une toute petite serviette sur lui , le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues .

Sasuke : ^^ ah désolé je savais pas que tu était réveillé , t'as bien dormis ?

Naruto : /// ou…ouais , hum … Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger ,ok ?

Sasuke : D'acc , je me prépare et j'arrive !

Naruto : ok putain c'est quoi ce gars ! ! il se déshabille devant moi en plus ! ) O//O

Naruto descendit les escaliers et partit en direction de la cuisine , il ouvrit un placard et ...

Naruto : oh ! Des ramens , pourquoi pas ^^

Sasuke descendit à son tour et fut persuadé de quelque chose… Il arriva dans la salle à manger .

Sasuke : J'en était sur … -_-'

Naruto : Plus fort que moi , j'ai repéré les ramens alors j'ai sauté dessus ^^

Sasuke : (saute plus sur moi comme ça je pourrais te … reprend toi , c'est pas le moment de penser à CA ! !) Hn !

Naruto : Itadakimasu ^O^

Sasuke : hn…

Ils mangèrent dans un silence plus que pesant , puis quelque vint a l'esprit de Sasuke .

Sasuke : Tu sais , ce serait bien si tu restais ici au moins aujourd'hui.

Naruto : De quoi tu parle ? D'accord ça me dérange pas de rester ici mais je te suis pas …

Sasuke : Et ce qui s'est passé hier avec Gaara ? Tu t'en souviens pas ? S'il recommence , comment vas réagir Sakura ?

Naurto : Ok j'ai compris , mais … Pourquoi Sakura ? ô_o

Sasuke : O_o … Pour rien , laisse tomber .

Naruto : Je viens quand même en cour et ne t'inquête pas pour ce qui s'est passé , je prendrais mes distance ! ;)

Sasuke : (Naruto arrête tes faux sourires , tes sentiments sont marqué en gros sur ton front …) Ok mais fais attention .

Naruto : Depuis quand tu t'inquête autant pour moi sasuke ?

Sasuke : Depuis que tu est mon meilleur et ce que j'ai vu hier m'a montré que tu est trop naïf . Je veux pas que tu souffre à cause de quelqu'un qui profite de ta naïvetée.

Naruto : hum … tu peux me passer des fringues onegaï ?

Sasuke : Hn , suis moi .

Il se changea et ils partirent en direction du lycée .

Gaara n'était pas là aujourd'hui , en même temps , vu ce qu'il s'était prit la veille , il devait être à l'hopital en ce moment .

Sasuke était en train de parler de l'accident d'hier a Hinata dans un coin . Du coté de Naruto , il parlait à Sakura de ce que Sasuke avait fait à Gaara .

… : Y en a marre !!

Naruto : Ino ? Qu'y a t'il ?

Ino : C'est quoi ces conneries ? Sasuke sort avec Hinata ?!

Naruto : *** **Faux sourire * Bah … C'est c'est comme ça , c'est pas parce que tu l'aime qu'il va te repondre " moi aussi " * il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux * Je … je me sens pas bien , je vais à l'infirmerie .

Sakura : Naruto ! Matte !!

Ino : Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?… é_è

Sakura : C'est pas de ta faute * elle parla bien fort pour que Sasuke et Hinata entendent * C'est parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que la personn qu'il aimait en aime une autre !!

Sasuke et Hinata commençèrent à se rapprocher .

Ino : Comment ça " un autre " Il est gay ?

Sakura : Nan il n'est pas gay seulement le gars qu'il aime est special pour lui .

Sasuke : On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Sakura : Quoi ? Tu ne savais que Naruto t'ai… aimait un garçon ?

Sasuke :bah… heu , nan U.U

Sakura :Et bah maintenant tu le sais ^^

Sasuke : Mais tout le monde dit que vous sortez ensemble ? ô_o

Sakura : Toi tu sort bien avec Hinata !

Hinata : Hein ? O///O mais nan ! Je …j'aime … O///O

Sasuke : Elle aime Naruto ^^

Sasuke se mit à rire pour on ne sait quelle raison . Sakura le regarde et , marlgrés qu'elle soit folle de lui , elle ne put s'empecher de lui mettre une baffe et de l'engueuler .

Sakura : Putain mais arrête de rire !! Y en a qui souffre à cause de toi et le pire c'est que ça te fait rire ?!!!

Sasuke : Tien ? Et qui fais-je souffrir ? toi peu être ?

Sakura : Nan U.U Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est car je lui ai promis ^^

Sasuke : Tss ! On peut vraiment pas compter sur vous , les femmes , c'est pour ça que je préfere les hommes …

… Un ange passe …

Tous sauf Hinata étant déjà au courant : QUOI ! T'ES SERIEUX LA ??????

Sasuke : oups ^^ J'en ai trop dis .

Sakura : Ah au fait !! C'est aujoud'hui le départ du petit groupe , vous allez tous nous manquer , appelez-moi et Naruto aussi * chuchotte * je pense qu'il en aura besoin ;)

Neji : Tien mais j'avais oublié !! Je reviens , j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à Naruto ! * Part en courant * je reviens tout de suite !

Sakura : C'est suspect tous ça … N'est ce pas Hinata , si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Hinata : A mon avis , il est partit pour enfin lui avouer ^///^

Sakura : Quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour aller les epier ?

Sasuke détourna la tête .

Tous : Allé Sasuke !! Tu t'y colle !!!

Sasuke : Tss ! Bande de tapettes …

Tous : C'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est la monde à l'envers là !!

A l'infirmerie

Neji était à coté de Naruto , qui lui , l'observait avec attention .

Naruto : heu… vas y , je t'écoute…

Neji : Voilà hum… je ne te l'ai pas dis mais comme je repars , je voulais que tu sache …

Naruto : Exprime toi mon enfant ^^

Neji : J'ai des … sentiments pour toi , qui sont bien plus que de l'amitié … Mais comme je sais très bien que tu en aime un autre j'aurais juste voulu te demander si tu pouvais …

Naruto : si je pouvais ?…

Neji : enfin … si je pouvais t'embrasser rien qu'une fois avant de partir ?…

Naruto : Je… hum… je sais pamhmmmf !! O///O

Neji ne le laissa pas finir que ses levres se collerent à celle du blond . Sasuke était devant la salle où se trouvait Naruto et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il apercut Neji et Naruto s'embrasser . Il sentit une profonde douleur au niveau du cœur et une vague de tristesse monter en lui . Il s'écarta de la chambre et partit . Naruto s'était retiré de l'emprise de Neji quand il avait apercut Sasuke partir .

Naruto : …… MERDE !! …

Neji : Désolé , c'est de ma faute …

Naruto : Ne t'inquête pas , de toute façon c'est un amour à sens unique …

De son côté , Sasuke était retourner en cour et tout le monde se demandait où était Naruto.

Sasuke : Le cherchez pas , il est avec Neji et il est tres tres occuper en ce moment _

Hinata : ( Impossible … sasuke tu te méprend , je suis sur que c'est une erreur …) * Chuchotte à Sakura * J'irais parler avec Neji ce soir …

Sakura : ok …

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Naruto venait de rentrer dans la salle de cour et tout le monde se retournèrent sans un mot . Un élève se rapprocha de du blond et dit :

? ? : hey ! le gay , tu pourrais aller autre part pour faire tes cochonneries ! Tss ! ! tu me dégoûte …

naruto : …..

? ? : Hey ! J'te parle , grosse pédale ! !

Naruto ne dit rien , se rapprocha du gars en personne , lui attrapa le col de son uniforme et lui mit une droite bien placée .

Naruto : Interfere ou insulte une fois ma façon de vivre ou mes choix , tu pourra dire adieu a ta gueule de rat d'égout , c'est clair ? !

? ? : H…Hai … *gloups*

Il le lacha et alla s'assoire a sa place . Pendant tout les cours , les messes basses n'arrêtaient pas . La sonnerie rententit et Naruto partit en courant .

Sakura : Je ne crois pas que ce baisé ai été désiré , je vais le rattraper … Hinata , je compte sur toi pour Neji !

Hinata : Hai !

Sasuke n'avais pas levé la tête depuis le baisé , toute envi de bouger l'avait quitter , il voulait juste espérer que ce baisé n'est effectivement pas été désiré . Il se leva pour partir , quand Hinata lui attrapa le bras .

Hinata : Je … Je passe avec toi , j'ai besoin de te parler …

Sasuke : hm…

Hinata : heu … Dis moi sasuke-kun , tu ne serais pas amoureux de Naruto par hasard ?

Sasuke : Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour voir dans les gens comme ça ?

Hinata : Ca se voyait c'est tout ^///^

Sasuke : Hm… Ne le répète pas onegaï …

Hinata : Non ne t'inquiète pas … Mais si tu veux , je peux te dire quelque chose qui va te soulager un peu .

Sasuke : ? ?

Hinata : Naruto n'aime pas Neji …

Sasuke : Ca veut dire que tu sais qui il aime ? N'est ce pas ?

Hinata ; Oui mais la par contre , je ne peux rien te dire , gomen .

Sasuke : Hm… Bon moi je pars par là .

Hinata : Très bien Sasuke-kun , à demain !

Sasuke : Ouais …

Chez Hinata

Hinata : NEJI , t'as interet à bouger ton cul et venir me voir tout de suite avant que je te tue ! ! !

Neji : Alors … t'es déjà au courant ?

Hinata : Bien sur ! ! et tout la lycée aussi ! ! Naruto souffre à cause de toi maintenant ! !

Neji : Je … heu …

Hinata : … Désolé … D'avoir crier …

Neji : Tu sais que tu es vraiment flippante comme ça , heureusement que tu ne montre pas ce coté là au lycée ^^

Hinata : tss ! ! Me fais pas rire !

Neji : ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! ! ! !

Coté Naruto

Naruto : C'est bon Sakura-chan ^^' , et … merci … de toujours me soutenir …

Sakura : T'inquiète , je suis là pour ça . Ah ! Je ne serais pas là toute la semaine , je vais aller à Suna voir Gaara !

Naruto : Pas de soucis .

Sakura : Bye Naruto , et pas de bêtises surtout hein !

Naruto : T'en fais pas ! oyasumi ! !

Une semaine était passée , pas de Sasuke ni de Sakura . Naruto recevait des lettres de menaces tout les jours , il se faisait insulter , pousser , frapper , sous le regard désolé de ses amis , ne pouvant rien faire à part demander aux autre d'arrêter mais toujours en échec. Un soir , Le blond rentra chez lui en larmes , des hématomes sur les bras , des entailles sur le visage. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain et fouilla dans la pharmacie pour y sortir un boîte de somnifères. Il avala toute la boîte …

Naruto : …Sakura…Iruka…Déso…lé……….

Il s'effondra au sol .

Sakura partait en direction de chez Naruto , elle frappa à la porte , mais rien . Elle se souvenu qu'il y avait un double des clefs en dessous du paillasson alors elle prit la clef . En ouvrant la porte , elle aperçut Naruto au sol . Elle courut vers lui en pleurant et vit la boite de somnifères à coté . Sans attendre plus longtemps , elle sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance . Dix minutes plus tard , Naruto fut transporter à l'hôpital . Sakura appela tout le monde et leur dit de venir immédiatement à l'hôpital de Konoha . Tous firent leur apparition virent Sakura en larmes .

Hinata : * essouflée * Que se passe t-il ! Où est naruto-kun ? !

Sakura : Il a … Il a …. Il a voulu se sucider ! ! uuuuuhuhuhuhuhu ! ! ! !

Tous : Quoi ? ! ! ! !

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra dans sa poitrine , il sentit que les larmes allèrent bientôt couler et demande à Sakura .

Sasuke : Sakura … Dans quelle chambre est il ? …

Sakura : 3…309

Sasuke : Mais quel con putin ! * Part en pleurant légèrement vers la chambre *

Sakura : Sniff sniff … Il , il pleurait … j'ai pas rêver ? …

Arrivé à la chambre , il vit Naruto sur le lit , les perfusions aux bras et tube dans le nez .

Sasuke : Naru…to…

Medecin : Ne vous en faites pas , nous avons reçu l'appel à temps , il se réveillera dans la semaine.

Sasuke : Merci …

Il s'approcha du lit , embrassa Naruto , lui prit la main et s'assit à côté du lit . Il s'endormit la tête sur le bord du lit . Les autres apprirent que Naruto se réveillerait dans la semaine et tout le monde se sentait soulagé . Il partirent vers chambre et arrivés devant la porte , virent que Sasuke dormait à côté de Naruto .

Sakura : laissons-les tous les deux …

Tous ; Hai …


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

___________________

4 jours étaient passés depuis que Naruto avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours . Sasuke était resté à son chevet jour et nuit . Le brun venait de se réveiller et vit que Naruto dormait toujours . Ca ne l'inquiétait pas car le medecin lui avait dit qu'il se réveillerait dans la semaine . Il partit se chercher une boisson énergisante et en revenant , il vit Naruto qui commençait à ourir les yeux . Il lâcha sa boisson et courut vers Naruto pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Sasuke : * larmes coulants * Baka ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ! Tu m'as fait peur …

Naruto : … ( pourquoi aucun son ne sort ? ) ……

Sasuke : Na… Naruto ? bouge pas , je vais chercher un docteur .

Naruto .

Docteur : Bien il semble que tout soit en ordre . Pour ce qui est de sa voix , c'est causé par le choc , il lui faudra un peu de temps avant de la retrouver .

Sasuke : Hn . Il pourra sortir dans combien de temps ?

Docteur : D'ici trois jours , le temps de finir les examens . Sur ce , bonne journée messieurs …

Sasuke : * tend une feuille à Naruto * Maintenant , j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as voulu te sucider .

Naruto : Et toi , pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pendant toute une semaine ?

Sasuke : ah … toujours pareil . Mon frère a eut des ennuis alors je suis partit le voir … Maintenant répond à ma question .

Naruto : C'est … Dur à expliquer mais , pendant toute cette semaine , les élèves du lycée mon tabasser , insulter . Au début je me défendais , puis j'ai baissé les bras …

Sasuke …. Gomen … Voilà donc la nature de toute ces marques sur ton corps … Ces fils de … Tss !

Naruto : Ne t'en fait pas … je vais demander à changer de lycée …

Sasuke : Nan ! C'est justement ce qu'ils cherchent à faire !

Naruto : Dans ce cas … Promet moi que tu restera à coté de moi en cas de problèmes …

Sasuke : Hn … Bon je vais appeler les autres pour leur dire que tu t'es reveillé .

Naruto lui fit un signe de tête et Sasuke partit en direction du couloir pour tous les appeler .Il arrivèrent 20 minutes après et Sakura sauta au cou du blond .

Sakura : Nan mais sa va pas de nous faire un coup pareil ? Baka ! … Naruto , pourquoi tu ne parle pas ?

Le blond fit un signe de tête à Sasuke pour lui dire de leur expliquer .

Sasuke : Il ne peut pas parler pour l'instant à cause du choc , alors il écrira sur un carnet .

Tous : Hai …

Sakura : Pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi stupide Naruto ?…

Kiba : On te l'expliquera plus tard …

Sakura : ok …

Kiba : Tu nous a fait une peur bleu Naruto ! … Mais bon , tu vas bien maintenant .

Naruto : désolé .

Kiba : Oh arrête Naru ! Vais pleurer ! …

Il prit le blond dans ses bras . Celui ci se mit à sourire , ce qui réchauffa le cœur des autres .

Sasuke : Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital.

Sakura : Hai … Je t'ai copié les cours pendant ton absence !

Sasuke : Arigato ^^

Sakura : Ah ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! O _ O

Sasuke : Quoi ? !

Sakura : Un Sasuke qui dit merci en souriant ! ! ^^

Sasuke : …………………………

Kiba : ça y est … il est mort … ^^ Bon on vous laisse nous ! Repose toi bien Naru !

Il fit un signe de la tête et les autres partirent . Sasuke s'assit à côté de Naruto .

Sasuke : C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? t'es attiré par un gars ? Avant que tu reponde je peux te dire que moi oui ^^

Naruto : OO comment tu sais ?

Sasuke : Par Hinata ^^

Naruto : Sasuke , je pourrais savoir qui tu aime ? parce que dans tes yeux ça se voit vraiment que tu aime quelqu'un . Si c'est trop indiscret ne répond pas surtout …

Sasuke : Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ?

Le blond lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'il voulait . Alors Sasuke s'avança puis glissa sa main à la nuque du blond . Il sa rapprocha et colla ses lèvres à celles de Naruto . Celui ci avait les yeux grand ouvert puis il finit par prendre par au baisé .

Sasuke : Ja t'aime Naruto ^^

Naruto lui rendit son baisé en signe de réponse . Il s'enlacèrent .

Les trois jours d'observation s'écoulèrent très vite vu qu'il était en compagnie de SON ténébreux . Le moment de retourner en cour arriva et le blond était très anxieux . Sasuke lui prit la main .

Sasuke : Ne t'inquiète pas , je suis là maintenant ^^

Les deux entrèrent et tout le monde fut choqué , d'une par le nombre de blessures visible sur le visage et les bras du blond mais aussi parce que les deux se tenaient la main .

? : Hey ! Regardez , voilà miss pédale et son copa…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva par terre le nez en sang .

Sasuke : Le prochain qui NOUS insulte , c'est pas à l'hôpital qu'il ira mais au cimetière !

Tous : * gloups *

Ils partirent en cour , toujours main dans la main et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre . Certaines personnes souriaient à Naruto , il leur rendit leur sourire .

Le cour commença et pendant que le professeur s'etait retourné , Sasuke en profita pour embrasser Naruto . Les élèves étaient comme ça : O///O

Sasuke : Je t'aime Na~chan ^^

Naruto : ^^ * lui rend son baisé *


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Sasuke était allongé à côté de son blond qui était encore en train de dormir , lorsqu'il l'entendit se reveillé .

Sasuke : Bien dormis Naru ? ^^

Naruto : Tu parle , trois fois de suite … Ta quoi dans la tête baka , Heu non HENTAI plutôt !

Sasuke : Mouais dis ce que tu veux mais c'est bien toi qui trémoussais ton cul devant moi , et quand je t'ai dis que j'allais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu me suplis d'arrêter tu m'a répondu très clairement « Bah viens , je t'attend «

Naruto : //// Bon je vais prendre une douche , tu viens ou pas ?

Sasuke : Oh , mais bien sur que je viens ^^

Ils partirent donc à la douche , Sasuke attrapa Naruto et l'embrassa .

Naruto : Sa~chan … Je suis partis à la douche pour me LAVER !

Sasuke : Mais heu …

Naruto : Hahahaha…. Je cèderais pas !

Ils prirent leur douche rapidement et en sortirent pour petit déjeuner . Après s'être remplis l'estomac , Sasuke proposa d'aller voir un film , Naruto Sauta de joie …

OoOoOo 2h Plus tard oOoOoO

Ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma quand Naruto marmonna :

Naruto : … J'ai mal au dos ///

Sasuke : Fallait pas choisir un film que personne ne regarde ! … Et … fallait pas te mettre au fond ^^ , bon viens je t'offre des ramens !

Naruto : Oh Merci Sa-chan !

Sasuke : Mais de rien Na-chan ^^

Naruto : J'ai rien dis …

Sasuke l'embrassa et lui prit la main . Les gens les regardaient , mais ils s'en fichaient car ils s'aimaient tout simplement .

_______ FIN _______

Voilà j'espere que cette fiction vous a plus , laissez un tit com's pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé , merci ^^


End file.
